unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
' Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or' Dark Angels', are a race of angel-human hybrids. They are conceived when their fathers are possessed by an angel and then seduce the mother. The Host of Heaven sees them as an abomination. To God, he sees them as warriors to protect the human race from the forces of the darkness. In their human half, they appear as beautiful, good-hearted, well-educated men and women. When they come of age on their 18th birthday, their angel half begins to manifest. They start having migraines and hallucinations, seeing violent visions and hearing voices. Powers '''Grace: '''Celestials are extremely powerful beings that possess a wide range of abilities. Firstly, nephilim greatly elevate the physical attributes of their bodies. Nephilim possess all the abilities inherent from the father but to an elevated degree, as well as other, more special abilities that most nephilim are incapable of seeing visions of the future, reading emotions and control over fire and light. This makes nephilim immuned to psychics, magic or anything supernatural. '''Mysticism:' Nephilim have a divine sense of awareness, wisdom, intuition and guidance through God and the Angels. They possesses enhanced intelligence and eidetic memory. They can even acheive powerful combat skills without the need of special or long-term education. Telepathy: '''Nephilim can read minds, perceive thoughts and sense the emotions of other living beings. They can even enter the dreams and minds of humans. '''Precognition: '''Nephilim experience prophetic visions of upcoming events in their dreams. They also receive premonitions, usually painful visions of people who are endanger. '''Luminescence: '''a.k.a '''Divine Light and Light of Heaven is the ability to emit intense light made of divine energy from the body. Nephilim can channel the light through their body and project a concentrated and powerful blast of Holy energy, conclusively to repel or vanquish supernatural beings and other forces of the darkness. Pyrokinesis: '''Nephilim have the ability to spontaneously combust, generate and manipulate fire and heat. Their powers are extinguishing fire, throwing fire and projecting and absorbing heat. And with enough concentration, they can conjure and wield flaming swords. '''Electrokinesis: '''Nephilim are able to manipulate electricity. They are able to interact with any and all electrical, electronic, or electro-mechanical devices or they can project an EMP from their body to disrupt electrical/electromagnetic fields. '''Healing: Nephilim have the ability to cause other individuals to completely recovery from injuries, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases in a matter of seconds, or they could restore enough life-force to rejuvenate vitality of those who are tired or nearly-dead, or to resurrect recently-dead subjects. Longevity: '''Nephilim can live longer than most humans, but they're not immortal. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Nephilim can exert greater physical force from the muscles beyond than any normal human enabling them to press lift approximately 50 tons. '''Superhuman Speed: Nephilim are capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Nephilim can run fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot. Superhuman Agility: '''Nephilim's agility, dexterity, equilibrium, reflexes, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts. And they can leap to great heights. '''Superhuman Endurance: The Nephilim's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Nephilim's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. Rapid Regeneration: Nephilim possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables them to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. They can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. Their enhanced metabolism makes them immune to drugs, cancer, diseases and alcohol. Flight via Wings: Some nephilim can grow and react wings and they soon develop flight. Others don't have wings, because they chose not to. Weakness Part Human: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. '''Overuse Of Energy: The more Nephilim use their pyrokinesis or healing abilities, the more they drain their life-force. It can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds or passing out from over-exertion. 'Known Nephilim' Aaron Corbett Nick Philips Jake Grey Kyle Trager Vilma Rodriguez Liz Parker Category:Supernatural Category:Divine